narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakudo Uchiha
History Background Sakudo is a shinobi from Konohagakure. Academy Arc In episode one, While walking alone Satoru Byakugan awakens out of nowhere he saw these large blue amasses of Chakra he went to check it out and instead he got attacked by these huge creatures. He managed to escape thanks to Sakudo coming to help. After they defeated the creatures, they got confronted by a hooded man who used Ninja Art: Time Bomb and sent them flying. Satoru and Sakudo Uchiha decided to keep this secret to themselves. Sakudo decided they would go back in the morning but Satoru went ahead late reply that night he ran into the hooded man there his Byakugan awakens. The hooded man instantly notices and pushes Satoru into a wall and right when Satoru thought it was over Sakudo jumped in and saved him. From there on Satoru and Sakudo fought together they managed to knock his mask off. He gave up and told them his name is Takuma Adachi. He later showed them what he was protecting and why he told Satoru his Byakugan is the only thing that's can read it, he also told them he would start at the academy in the morning and he would train Satoru to use his Byakugan in exchange for Satoru reading the Scroll. The next day they had ninjutsu training at the academy Sakudo showed that he knows Fire Release. The next day since its there's last day, They we're doing training and Satoru was showing so mich progress that Satoru's anger got the best of him. During the graduation ceremony the Ninja had multiple test such as endurance and shuriken test. Then the final act came, the class had to pick two shinobi to represent there class as top shinobi and spar so they chose Sakudo and Satoru well the battle laseted quite a while but Satoru with one hand weaved the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique hand sign and used that to distract Sakudo while him and his shadow clones did the rest of the work. Satoru won the match and gained so acknowledgement from Sakudo! Once the ceremony was over the Jōnin and Chūnin decided all of them would pass the student were ecstatic! Sakudo managed to gain some respect for Satoru and told him he wants his rematch! Land Of Fire Arc Sakudo got put on Team 3 with Satoru and Hanako. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako met there sensei Yukaso and they discussed some of there goals and morals then Yukaso told them The you will have to pass a test to stay a genin and all they have to do is put a scratch on his headband. The next day Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako went up against Yukaso to see if they were truly worthy of becoming genin. Sakudo Andrew Hanako struggled while Satoru was able to make Yukaso go 100%. Yukaso ended up beating all of them up but Satoru was able to scratch his headband. After there test was over Sakudo left angry because Satoru has imvproved far beyond him. While Sakudo left Hanako stayed to watch over Satoru who was resting from his battle. Team Yukaso received a mission to deliver a important document to the Fuedal Lord in the land of fire. On there way there not to far from Team Yukaso a big explosion went off when they arrived nobody was there. Yukaso realized that the footprints lead right into the land of fire. When they get to there destination they here screaming. Before they could get to the scene the enemy came at them sending Yukaso flying Satoru was to scared to fight. Sakudo jumped in stalling the man long enough for Yukaso to get back on his feet. Yukaso and Sakudo slashed both of his shoulder's but the man showed no pain what so ever. Yukaso told Sakudo and the other two to get in a three man formation while Yukaso and Yirobo the enemy fight it out 1v1! Yukaso put up a good fight using many good tactics but Hirobo smashed him through the building leaving the three genin. Hanako went to tend to Yukaso while Sakudo and a Satoru take the battle else where! They end up farther in the woods were nobody can get hurt Sakudo and Satoru combine fire and wind release techniques destroying the whole part of the forest. Hirobo didn't give up punching Sakudo sending him into a tree throwing kunai nailing him onto the tree. Sakudo told Satoru he wouldn't survive and he wanted Satoru to win this for him so he wouldn't die in vain. Satoru enraged awakens his Sharingan in his right eye and enormous red Chakra now the final battle will begin! After Satoru defeated Hirobo, Hanako showed up when she saw Sakudo she went to tend to him. Sakudo actually survived because Hirobo didn't hit any vital points. Pre Chunin-Exams Arc Sakudo is currently in the hospital resting. Chunin-Exams Arc Satoru and Hanako were heading to meet Yukaso but they ran into Team Ushiki. Satoru fought Ushiki and Ushiki won the spar. Ushiki then went after Hanako but Sakudo Uchiha who was resting in the hospital appeared and saved Hanako. Ushiki backed off and told Sakudo and Satoru he cant wait to see them in the exams! He then left with his teammates and Yukaso who watched the whole fight without any of them noticing explained the exams to Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako he then gave them the Letter Of Recommendation, After that he had to go as usual and vanished off. When they got to entrance Satoru was as loud as usual. After speaking to Ushiki for a while it was time for the First Round to begin. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako turned in there letter's of recommendation and right before entering the First Round, Yukaso showed up to give them some words of encouragement then they entered! The First Round Team Yukaso were the last team to enter the room. Now the first exam begins, On a huge screen there academy sensei Seiji Hatake appears speaking to the genin through the screen. Turns out he is the instructor for the first round he then ask them one question and depending on the answer they give will decide if they pass or fail! Seiji then revealed that the awnser is #2 most of the genin passed but some failed. Next they were told the second round of the exams will be held at Jofuku Forest. The Second Round When they arrive at the forest they meet there proctor Mao Yuhi. Mao tells them that the second exams is for survival of the fittest! Personality Sakudo is very cocky and arrogant. Sakudo didn't hesitate to jump into the fight and protect his friend. He actually admitted he acknowledged Satoru. Sakudo loves competition when Ushiki told him he looks forward to fighting him he got excited. Sakudo gets very angry and upset when he notices Satoru progressing in skill. After losing to Satoru in a fight Sakudo gained respect for Satoru as a friend and person. Appearance Sakudo wears a blue shirt with no sleeves and grey hoodie covering his blue shorts, he has bandages on both legs and blue mid top shinobi sandals with a Kurosawa on his back. Plot Abilities Sakudo excels at Shuriken Jutsu. Sakudo is decent when it comes to Hand to Hand combat. Ninjutsu Sakudo knows Fire Release. Kenjutsu Sakudo is skilled with his Blade in other words skilled in Kenjutsu. Dojutsu Sharingan His Sharingan it is uknown what they can do. Trivia Quotes